


The Ocean

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider 555
Genre: Feelings, Letters, M/M, Memories, POV First Person, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: A letter from Takumi.
Relationships: Inui Takumi/Kiba Yuuji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Ocean

_To Kiba Yuuji._

_In my dreams, the ocean is blue and vast. In my dreams, you are still there like you used to be._

_In my dreams, you are by my side. I hear the clunking of your large feet of your form, the one I once fought. I hear the clashing of metal and your voice, which is only drowned out by my own shrill yell of your name._

_I also hear your soft voice and see your big, soft brown eyes. I hear how you scold me to be nicer to costumers. I see your frown and the tears you never cried, and the ones you did._

_I see us in the batting center on the bench talking, not knowing where our paths would lead us._

_I was always too shy to tell you about my feelings but now I am almost glad I never did because it would have made you unhappy having to part from me knowing I loved you so much._

_It broke my heart when I asked you if we would see each other again and you said it could be as enemies._

_Sometimes I go to the ocean. I see the waves crashing at the big rocks and just stare. I can't cry. I just look at the waves and remember your smile, and the time we spent together. How we met and everything we've been through. I close my eyes and it is almost like I could sense your presence, I have strong memory of your warmth and the aura you had and the feelings you gave me._

_In my dreams, the ocean is blue and vast. I can see you again, in my dreams._

_-_ Inui Takumi _-_


End file.
